· Conociéndote ·
by Leonerza
Summary: Die Wilden Kerle. Ella no era una chica como las demás, era completamente diferente. De Bici genial y nada común en una chica, había que admitirlo, con ruedas traseras extra anchas, fruncí el ceño cuando las vi. Sólo faltaba que fueran rosas. LxV


**Discaimer:** Nada aquí me pertenece. Todo es de Joachim Massannek. Qué más quisiera yo.

**C**onociéndote

**_M_**enos mal.

La música sonaba, intentaba moverme al ritmo aunque muy en el fondo sabía que estaba haciendo el ridículo. Para empezar, ¿yo bailando? Yo, Leon el Superdriblador bailando como si estuviésemos en un tonto juego de niñas. No. Si no fuese por la Olla del Diablo lo era todo para mí, no estaría haciendo esta estupidez. Quizá, lo único bueno era que teníamos vendados los ojos y así los chicos de la pandilla no podían verme. Uff. Aunque de todas formas me daba vergüenza. Willi nos seguía viendo. Ése gilipollas.

Y entonces mientras trataba inútilmente de seguir el ritmo e intentar bailar, sentí que era observado a lo lejos. De inmediato me paré en seco, temeroso de que pudiesen ser el Gordo Michi y su pandilla de los Guerreros Invencibles. Caca de vaca condensada y envasada! Sería el peor ridículo y juré que si eran ellos, moriría.

Lentamente, en realidad sin querer ver, levanté mi bandana para ver de quién se trataba. Y entonces me la quité, mostrando a mis ojos la escena más extraña que pude haber visto en mi corta vida. Eso.

¿Qué era eso? Se me hacia completamente desconocida la palabra con la podría describir a lo que tenía ante mis ojos, mas tenía una palabra en la boca que no me atrevía a decir. Miré fijamente, con los ojos un poco abiertos por la sorpresa y la vergüenza. ¿Cuánto tiempo nos habría estado viendo?

—¡Apágala! ¡Apaga esa maldita música! ¡Apágala! —exclamé algo avergonzado.-- ¿Se puede saber qué demonios es eso de ahí?

— ¿El qué? —preguntó Fabi.

—Lo que está justo enfrente de ti.

—Ah, eso —dijo Fabi como si nada. No lo pude creer, ¿es que no se daba cuenta?

—Eso… eso… eso… es una… —tartamudeó Raban como un idiota. No lo culpaba quizá si yo hubiese sido el que estuviese hablando, estaría haciendo lo mismo. La palabra me daba escalofríos.

—Es una chica —terminó Willi. Puaj. Quise hacer una mueca ante la palabra, casi me daban escalofríos.—¿Por qué no le preguntáis que quiere?

—Eh, tú! ¿Qué quieres de nosotros? ¿Hola? ¡Eh, tú! —dijo Fabi haciéndole señas. Fruncí el ceño.

—Se dice ¿En qué podemos servirte? —le dije por lo bajo. Oh, bueno, al menos eso era lo que había escuchado, aunque poco me importaba. Fabi se encogió de hombros y me volví hacia la… ella—Oye, dínoslo y esfúmate de una vez.

—Es que… me gustaría entrenar, soy nueva en la ciudad —¡Oh, esta tía sí que estaba loca! Quería entrenar con nosotros. Seguramente no estaba tomado el pelo, ¿una chica jugando fútbol? Joder, eso sí que sería nuevo. Seguramente sólo quería jodernos, como todas las chicas lo hacían.

—El entreno ha terminado, ¿no es así, Willi? —dije dándole una mirada significativa, aunque ya sabía su respuesta.

—Así es.

—¿Y mañana? —inquirió.

—Mañana lo seguirás siendo —dije yendo al grano. Ella era una chica, las chicas no podían jugar fútbol. Eran tontas para eso. Ya me la imaginaba jugando con sus tacones rosas. Ja, ja. Además, sería muy penoso que nos viesen con ella en el equipo. Especialmente los Guerreros Invencibles.

—¿Qué? —preguntó. ¿Es que no lo entendía? Era más que obvio. Esta tía sí que estaba pirada.

—Una chica. Adiós, Willi —dije cortante. Los demás chicos se despidieron y nos empezamos a ir. Entonces fue ahí cuando me fije más detenidamente en la chica, no le había prestado gran atención hace unos momentos antes.

Iba montada en su bicicleta, esperaba, y cualquiera lo esperaría, que fuera una de esas de Barbie, con ridículas florecitas y mariposas, según adornándola por toda la bici. De un horripilante rosa y demasiado infantil. Que vamos, una de esas que tiene cualquier chica.

Pero no. No fue así. La bici era completamente genial. No rosa, sino negra, simplemente no tenía palabras para describirla. Era una parecida a la de las nuestras y obviamente no era una de esas que trajera una chica. Al menos, no una normal. Fruncí el ceño cuando vi un único detalle en esa bici. Las ruedas traseras extra anchas. ¿Qué coño era eso? Sólo faltaba que fueran rositas. Patético.

Intentando olvidar aquello, me dediqué a observar bien a la chica. Ella me sorprendió por segunda vez, algo que no me gustaba, pues no iba en exceso pintarrajeada —más bien, no estaba maquillada— como las otras chicas que parecían payasos baratos con todo ese maquillaje extraño que se ponían. Tampoco llevaba el pelo repleto de extrañas cosas a las que ellas les llamaban "adornos para el cabello", que yo pensaba que eso les quedaba como a un árbol de navidad. Y su ropa. Oh, su ropa. No había nada rosa. Me sentía frustrado y enfadado por estarle prestando mucha atención, yo nunca hacía eso y menos con una chica, pero ella era tan diferente y extraña que no podía evitarlo.

Entonces decidí salir de mi aturdimiento antes de que alguien de la panda se diese cuenta o ella misma. No quería ridiculizarme enfrente de todos y menos delante de una chica. La pase de filo, evitando mirarla, pero joder, no pude evitar volverme un poco para poder verla de nuevo. De repente me pregunté cuál sería su nombre.

Cuando regresé a casa, tenía un extraño sentimiento.

**N/A:**

Mmm, si alguien llega a leer esta historia (lamentablemente el fandom no es muy conocido) sabrá que Leon está un poco extraño jaja. Me di un rato de descanso para mí misma después de una estresante semana, y salió esto. Extrañamente me gustó. Por cierto, seguiré subiendo más historias. No sé qué me dio que tengo muchas ganas de escribir sobre estos dos tórtolos.

En fin…

Nos vemos.

Tschüss.


End file.
